When Worlds Collide: Meet Baku
by The Original Krazykid
Summary: when a new villain appears, 2 heroes from completly different universes must band together and go to extreme lengths to save their worlds!  i will be uploading chapter 3 soon
1. The monster in the sky: Baku appears

_**CHAPTER 1, THE MONSTER IN THE SKY: BAKU APPEARS**_

"Hahahahaha you guys are no match for me!" Baku says, as he gets ready to launch his final attack.

"Naruto" Goku says to Naruto as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of earrings "have you seen these before? They are called potara and they might be our only way of stopping this fiend!"

Whoa! How did we get to this? Well it all started one normal day where we see our favorite saiyan Goku training with his sons Gohan and Goten.

"Wow you guys are really good! Maybe one day you'll be as strong as your old man haha" Goku says

"Yeah I want to be as strong as you and beat up several villains when I grow up hehehe"

Just then, as if in an instant, the sky turned as black as the street and the clouds were thundering very noisily and Goku knew something was up

"Dad what's going on" Gohan said a little worried"

"Yeah this getting a little spooky" Goten said holding on to Gohan

"Guys get inside NOW"

also somewhere billions of light years away yet on the same named planet Naruto and his friends were going to face a problem too. Naruto and Sakura were training, while their trainers Jiraiya and Tsunade were watching them with grins.

"Wow I have to tell the truth, I never thought he could be that good but you did a good job," Tsunade laughed to Jiraiya.

"Yeah and your little girl is looking like a great young woman out there" Jiraiya said,

"What do you mean by that?"

Then, just as Jiraiya was going to answer, the sky starts getting dark with clouds and starts thundering up (I've heard that one before XD)

"guys what's going on?" Naruto and Sakura ask their respective trainers.

"I don't know but we need to get inside look over the there the school, lets get over there!" Tsunade tells everyone.

They all run to, and start entering the school. But before Naruto can get inside both worlds hear a grave sound coming from the sky

"NARUTO" is heard from Naruto's sky,

and "GOKU" is heard from Goku's sky, "YOUR TIME HAS COME!" can be heard from both skies!

"Quick get in!" Tsunade says to Naruto & Gohan says to Goku, but before they can do anything a figure falls from both skies and lands in front of their respective heroes.

"Who are you?" Goku & Naruto ask.

"I" the villain stands up and starts glowing "am Baku!"


	2. Baku awakened: 2 worlds in peril

**Baku Awakened: 2 worlds in peril**

"What is your purpose here?" Naruto & Goku ask getting ready for a fight.

"My purpose here is to eliminate the greatest heroes that walk on any Planet, Galaxy, or Universe." Baku exclaims "and my mission starts with you"

"Well my mission is to protect the earth and all of its inhabitants from anyone that's wants to do something to it, so I guess that means one of us must die." Goku says staring eye to eye with Baku.

"I don't believe this, I'm the greatest warrior in the entire Universe!" Naruto says to himself. "No matter if you want to kill me then go right ahead because I'm going to defeat you in the end!" Naruto says out loud

"I guess since you think you are so high and mighty I should give you some background history about myself," Baku says with a grin. "I come from a galaxy that no one else inhabits and no one else had even heard of. I have been practicing all the different fighting styles from all the different galaxies to create the greatest fighting style this entire universe has ever known, and congratulations you two get to be the first people to experience it!" Baku exclaims with a small laugh

"Well, it doesn't matter what you say, what really matters is not that you can talk-the-talk but that you can fight-the-fight" Naruto and Goku say to Baku as they run towards Baku

Goku runs up and hits his Baku with an uppercut that sends him back about 200 feet, while Naruto hits his Baku with a kunai that leaves a scratch on his face.

"What the f#ck" Baku says stunned by what just occurred "nothing has ever hurt me before and all-of-a-sudden these weaklings deal some serious damage to me! Wait, maybe this cloning thing wasn't such a smart idea"

"What! Cloning thing? You mean there's more of you?" Goku & Naruto say in fear.

"Naruto" Naruto's baku says to Naruto "I will deal with you later, I've got more important things to deal with"

"Oh no you don't you fiend! Come here!"

Baku puts his finger & middle finger on his forehead and before he does anything Naruto grabs on to Baku. Baku teleports next to Goku's Baku while Naruto is still on him.

"Get off punk!" Baku says as he throws Naruto who lands next to Goku as Baku fuses with his other self.

"It seems as though we have the same enemy" Goku exclaims "Hey my name is Goku"

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I will become Hokage one day, but first I'm going to beat this fiend!"

Yeah, it looks like we are on the same picture, so I guess its time for us to take him down!"

Hahahaha you really think you can defeat me? Bring it on, I needed a warm-up anyway"

Baku says laughing. "But sadly you must DIE!"


End file.
